Lara Buterskaya
Lara Buterskaya is a junior Romanian student at Culver Creek Prepatory School in Birmingham, Alabama and is present in Looking for Alaska where she is a minor character. She is described as small and introverted, like Miles "Pudge" Halter. However, she is described to be pretty; with long dark hair and "perky" breasts. At twelve, Lara and her family move from Romania to the United States. While playing Best Day/Worst Day with Miles, Chip "Colonel" Martin, Alaska Young, and Takami, she reveals her Best Day and Worst Day as the day she moved. She felt important because she was the only one in her family who could speak English and she was able to translate. However, it was her worst because she did not know anyone. Since her upbringing in Romania, Lara has a Romanian accent, and cannot use soft i's very well while speaking. Ex: "I just haven't geeven one before." Also because of her moving to the U.S., Lara describes her family as being slightly better off than others. This is evidenced when she leaves for Thanksgiving and at the end of the year in a green limo. Of the characters to appear in Miles "Pudge" Halter's circle of friends, Lara appears the least. Lara first appears after Miles and Alaska make a deal. In exchange for helping Alaska with Simon Bolivar's last quote, Alaska says she will help Miles find a girlfriend. After a study session where Miles initially meets Lara, Alaska notices that Lara like LIKES Miles and initiates a triple-in-a-half date with Alaska and her boyfriend Jake, Chip and his girlfriend, Takumi, and Miles and Lara. Before they go to their date, they decide to go to a Culver Creek basketball game. The date ends before it starts after Miles is hit in the head by an opposing teams basketball throw. After diagnosing himself with a concussion, he pukes all over Lara. Afterwards, Miles is embarrased and is convinced Lara doesn't like him anymore; so he ignores her. Later, Lara unofficially-officially joins the group when they prank the Weekday Warriors. After the prank, Miles, Alaska, Chip, Takumi and Lara head to a barn where they spend the night. During this time, they drink alcohol and smoke cigarrettes and play Alaska's made up drinking game, "Best Day/Worst Day" (See details above). Afterwards, Miles drunkenly makes moves at Lara. Lara lets him hold her hand and they start making out. Miles then asks her to be his girlfiriend where Lara says, "Yes please". They both sleep in Lara's sleeping bag. Afterward, Lara and Miles enjoy a relationship that is mostly lust. Miles says that they don't really talk much, as their relationship stays either sexual or studious. Most of Miles' first sexual experiences come with Lara. After Alaska's passing, Miles continually ignores Lara. Takami is forced to ask for Lara if Miles and Lara are broken up, to which Miles says, "I guess so". Miles only first talks to Lara after a chance encounter in the hallway. This takes place about two or three months after Alaska's death. Miles realizes how selfish he's being as he tries to apologize. Lara is too angry and upset, so when Miles tries to apologize she locks herself in a classroom and cries. Chip encourages Miles to try to apologize again. Saying that Miles would feel guilty in the future knowing he never truly apologized for blatently ignoring a girlfriend to breakup (among other things). Miles shows up at Lara's room and formally apologizes. Although upset, Lara forgives him immediately, showing just how kind and big-hearted she is. The two go off to the lake and just talk. Lara says, "You didn't have to ask me to be your girlfreend. I could have just been your freend." Although they resurrect their friendship, it's implyed they no longer are dating. (Though it doesn't say so) After this, Lara doesn't play much more of a part of the story. However, she does take part in the Alaska Young Memorial Prank where she initiates the dialogue that starts the male stripper dancing. It is implyed that she stays friends with Miles, Chip, and Takumi at the end of the year. Category:Looking for Alaska Category:Main Characters Category:Romanian Category:Female Characters Category:Fiction